Always Somehow, Forever
by BrokenDragon
Summary: DISCONTINUED!This maybe Rated R in future chapters. Someone Mamoru knowns is obsessed with Usagi, and will do anything to get her! For always somehow, forever. Please Review!
1. Picture On His Desk

Usagi popped the last piece of her toast in her mouth hearing a horn honk outside. "Honey, that BOY is outside!" Her father was sitting at the breakfast table near the window, looking out his morning newspaper in his hands.   
  
"Dad, his name is Mamoru, and I love him." She kissed her father on the cheek. "Have a good day a work."  
  
"You are too young to be in love." He mumbled turning back to the window eyeing Mamoru in the car.  
  
"Don't forget your books dear!"  
  
"I wont mom!"  
  
"Have a good day! Kenji, she is 15 we feel in love at her age." Mrs. Tuskino said putting more pancakes on his plate. "Now, finish eating or you'll be late."  
  
*  
  
Outside Usagi got into Mamoru's car kissing him as she buckled up her seat belt. "Morning."  
  
"Morning Usako." He said and kissed her back.  
  
"You coming to the senshi meeting after school today?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Ryan hasn't been to work so I have to work over time again."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"If I knew, trust me I'd get him! Longer he is gone the longer I have to work which means the less I get to see you." Changing gears he touched her hand softly. "And that is torture."  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan. I love you."  
  
"And I you my Usako. Now, lets get you to school."  
  
*  
A man sat at Mamoru's desk, looking at the picture on his desk. He traced his finger over the young blonde-haired girl standing next to him.  
  
"Tuskino Usagi…beautiful."  
  
He kissed her image softly, and placed it back where it belonged. He did not know why he was obsessed with her. Maybe it was her charm, her beauty. Whatever it was, he was hooked. Ever since he and Mamoru became partners and she came to their office often, he fell in love with her. Soon, be become obsessed. He WANTED her love.  
  
He looked out the window, bending his six foot 3 inch muscular frame and watched as Mamoru got out of his car, and jogged to the entrance.  
  
"Damn you Chiba Mamoru…" He hissed under his breath.  
  
He moved to his own desk across the room and sat down, acting as if he was working.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo."  
  
"Hello Mamoru…"  
  
He watched out of the corner of his eye as Mamoru puts his work on his desk, and began looking through files.  
  
"So, how is Usagi?" He asked after a few minutes went by, not taking his 'mind of his work.'  
  
"She is good."  
  
"Be she is."  
  
"What? What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing," He took a sip of the juice. "Just speaking out loud."  
  
"Well, watch it. I'm going to go get some more coffee."  
  
Tomoyo watched the door close behind him, then leaned back in his chair moving some of his dark brown hair from he green eyes. "I'll say what I want." She smirked, and shut his eyes. "And get what I want too."  
  
  
'Hmmm…I will get you, Tuskino Usagi. You'll be my Usako.'  
  
He heard himself chuckled. Then talk aloud, "Weather you like it or not." 


	2. Somehow you will be mine

'If I'm not here right after school, then I have to work over time, and I'm sorry.' Mamoru had said this morning when he dropped her off at school. Usagi was walking towards Rei's temple, she had missed the bus when she decided to just wait a few minutes to see if he could have gotten off on time.  
  
She was about 3 blocks away from the school when a black truck, with grayish designs on it pulled up beside her.  
  
"Hey Usagi-chan!"  
  
*   
  
Tomoyo watched with great interest as Usagi walked down the street. Her beautiful hair flowed in sync with her school uniform skirt. Slowly her rode behind her for a while, then decided to pull up next to her.  
  
"Hey Usagi-chan!" He called out to her, when she turned around he almost lost his breath.   
  
She was so beautiful! Her large blue eyes were sparkling, to top off her gorgeous looks a stray piece of hair fell in front of her face.  
  
Coming back to his senses, he covered up his thoughts with a smile. "Mamoru has to stay after again, so he sent me to go pick you up and take you where ever you need to go."  
  
He almost melted when she smiled, but he realized she smiled when he spoke Mamoru name.  
  
"So, how about it?"  
  
"Well, you know where The Temple is?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
She smiled again, this time at him. "Yes, of course."  
  
"Then, so do I. Now get in."  
*  
  
Usagi shut the door of the truck buckling her seat beat.  
  
"Just go down the street some, and I will tell you where to turn."  
  
She looked at Tomoyo who still had the smile on his face as he put it in gear. "Alright." Was all he said as the truck moved forward.  
  
"So…why hasn't this Ryan guy came to work?" She asked as the truck came up to the turn. "Turn here."  
  
"Okay. Well, no one knows where he is. We know one thing, when he gets back he is fired."  
  
"Well…he better get back soon. I miss Mamoru."  
  
Tomoyo smiled faded he almost slammed on the break but he controlled himself and pulled over.  
  
"Tom? What's wrong?"  
  
"Uh…ah!" Tomoyo brought his hands up to his eye. "I think I caught something in my eye! It's killing me! C-can you look for me, please?"  
  
He leaded over and opened his left eye.  
  
Usagi placed one of her hands on his to move it away so she could see and the other above his eye.   
  
Tomoyo, held his breath to control his actions. He almost lost it when he felt her hand on his, and on his face. Her hands were so soft and gentle.  
  
"I don't see anything, Tomoyo." He could see her face through his opened eye, she was just inches away from him, he wanted to kiss her so badly.  
  
"J-Just blow in it or something. It's there."  
  
  
At his request, she did as he asked. Her breath was so minty, and fresh. "Better?"  
  
He smiled, and sighed with relief. "Oh yes, much." He puts his truck back in gear and drove down toward the temple. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
*  
  
"Here we are!" She opened to truck door when he stopped at the entrance to the stairs of the temple. "Thank you, so much Tomoyo!"  
  
"You are welcome…"  
  
She smiled and shut the door.  
  
"My girl…"  
  
He watched her walk up the stairs.  
  
"My love…"  
  
He watched as she neared the top of the steps and disappeared.  
  
"My Usako, I love you so much. Guess what? You will be mine."  
  
*  
"Wow Usagi, you are on time!" Rei said as Usagi walked through the door. "Mamoru get out of work on time today?"  
  
"No…his friend Tomoyo, picked me up." Usagi replied as she sat down across from Rei.  
  
"Tomoyo?   
who is Mamoru partner?" Ami lowered her book, looking directly at Usagi.  
  
"he is not weird." Usagi defended Tomoyo. "His is just…"  
  
"Weird?" They offered.  
  
"No…how do you guys know?"  
  
"We met him that they at the Crown with Mamoru, remember? He was staring at you almost the whole time."  
  
"Oh yea…"  
  
"So he is creepy. I'll put it that way. Cookie?" Makoto offered holding up her ginger cookies.  
  
"Mmm thank you!" She bite into the cookie almost taking it all in her mouth. "Yummy! I guess he is strange."  
  
"He likes you."  
  
"Shut up Minako!" Usagi through one of the seat cushions at her.  
  
"Hey you almost hit me!" Rei cried throwing her seat cushion at Usagi.  
  
"Ack! Stop!"  
  
After a few hours of just eating, fighting and chatting, without getting any senshi work done it was time to go.   
  
"Bye Rei bye girls!" Usagi called at the end of the steps at Rei who was still at the top, and the other girls who went the opposite way.  
  
She walked for a few minutes until, she saw headlight behind her. She turned around and saw Tomoyos truck.  
  
"Tomoyo?" She asked as he stuck his head out.   
  
"Need a ride?"  
  
Without even realizing it she was in his truck putting on the seatbelt. "Thank you, again."  
  
"It's dangerous out here at night you know."  
  
Every time they passed under a streetlight, his features seemed to change, from kind to a state where Usagi started feeling uncomfortable.  
  
She was trying not to show her fear, but she was scared. His voice was changing to.  
  
"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be out here a night my Usako."  
  
'My Usako?' "What did you call me?" She looked at him he was looking at her.  
  
"You heard me…"  
  
"You can stop right here, I can walk."  
  
"No…it's ok, I'm taking you home."  
  
During the silence, Usagi called back her friends words.  
  
  
*  
He was staring at you almost the whole time.  
  
So he is creepy  
  
That weird guy  
  
He likes you…  
  
He was staring at you….  
  
*  
  
"Y-you missed my turn."  
  
"Oh no I didn't. I didn't miss the turn.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? Where are we going?"  
  
He kept driving looking straight ahead. "You can come with me, love me, and we will spend the rest of out lives together peacefully or…" He brought out a knife from under the seat.  
  
"Tomoyo, what are you talking about? You know my heart belongs to Mamo-chan."  
  
"No, it belongs to me. You can give it to me, or I can take it," He put the knife to her chest. "Literally." 


	3. I have you now

For hours, long deserted roads came to another deserted road. All Serena could do was watch the top of the telephone poles and trees appear then disappear. She was crouched on the floor of the truck, her hands tight together answer as her feet. Now and then, he would rip the tape from her mouth to give her a drink of water, and then place it back on.  
  
After, what seemed like another hour, the truck stopped. She looked up and out the tinted window and all she could see were trees, no telephone wires.   
  
They were in the middle of nowhere again.  
  
Not saying a word to her, he unbuckled his seatbelt, and took a drink of water. He wiped his hands on his lap, and let out a deep sigh. He opened the truck door letting in a blinding light the made Usagi squint.  
  
'Light. It must be early morning.' Usagi thought.  
  
  
Usagi listened to his footsteps walk to the back of the truck, she heard him grunt and the truck dip down some.  
  
'What is he doing?' She listened again as the truck raised up and the footsteps resumed. Usagi almost toppled over when the door swung open.  
  
"Whamm?" She muffled out trying to pull her self back up, only to have Tomoyo grab her arm and roughly begin pulling her out.  
  
"HMMMM!" Was her muffled scream, she shut her eyes tightly to the pain.  
  
Finally he stopped and yanked the type off her mouth. "Ow!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
She stared at him her lip quivering.  
  
"Get out." He demanded  
  
"I-I can't my-my feet are tied."  
  
Roughly, he yanked her feet out, and untied them, pulling her by her still tied arms. Usagi was still trying not to show her fear, but the pain he was causing her made tears run down he cheek.  
  
Pulling her again by the arm, he pushed her in front of him, making her walk forward. " Don't stop walking till I say so." He put the knife against her back. "Go."  
  
*  
"Please…Please Tomoyo, I got to stop to rest. I'm so tried." They had been walking for over an hour, non-stop.  
  
"Shut up, keep walking." She could tell he was getting tired too; his breaths were long gasping, and dry.  
  
"Please…"  
  
*~*~*  
'It is 8 o'clock in the morning! Bunny, where are you?'  
  
"She is not there? Thank you Rei."  
  
Mr. Tuskino place the phone back onto the charger. "She is not there either, but the girls are on their way over."  
  
"Oh! Where can she be! She has never stayed out without calling! What if something happened to her?"  
  
"Honey, she is ok." Mr. Tuskino warped his arms around his wife. "She is ok."  
  
'I hope….'  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Meanwhile, Tomoyo urged Usagi deeper into the woods. It had to be around nine o'clock, the sun was peeking through the trees and the air was still a bit frosty. Yet the darkness was overpowering to Usagi. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind, many agered and scared her.  
  
'What am I doing?' She thought to herself. 'I'm a senshi! The leaders of the senshi I can get away! I will get away!' These thoughts would be a terrible downfall for her.  
  
She had to time it just right, so she kept walking like Tomoyo had said to. Then she heard him unscrewing the cap of his water bottle.  
  
She took her chance.  
  
Catching him off guard she sharply turned around knocked the bottle, with her tied hands, spilling the water all over him. Then she ran, not knowing where she was she just ran.  
  
'Don't turn around Usagi! Keep running! Soon, you'll be in Mamoru's arms.' She could hear Tomoyo behind her, the leafs crushing under their feet made a racket in the quiet woods. She could tell he was coming closer, she ran faster, not turning around.  
  
Than when it happened, her foot got into an old snake den making her trip. 'No! Please no!'  
  
She struggled to get up, and finally succeeded but it was too late.  
  
Tomoyo knocked her back on the ground, knocking the wind out of her. She caught her breath and tried to get up, but he was too strong for her. He straddled her back, then got up for a split second to turn her around.  
  
He took the rope that he had tied her feet with and wrapped it around her neck. "Why did you run Usako? You should not have. It was so very stupid." He got off of her and pull the rope, making her stand.   
  
He was mumbling to him self as they began walking again, all she heard was the word.  
  
"…Pain."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Mamoru? Are you alright?" Mamoru was holding his heart, slumped over.  
  
"Usagi…she's hurting."  
  
"Mamoru, what do you mean? How do you know?"  
  
Mrs. Tuskino walked over to the boy he eyes red from crying.  
  
"He and Usagi, have this connection. When one is in pain the other can feel it." Ami started at Mamoru. "Can you feel where she is?"  
  
"S-she's lost…and scared."  
  
Silence. Then, Mamoru's head popped up.  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Tomoyo stopped and pulled the rope again, making her come up closer to him. He smiled when he saw her eyes. Large, blue, and scared.  
  
She was trembling he just smiled. "You are so sexy…" He ran his hands over her tear-stained cheek, and kissed her on the lips, only to the spat on.  
  
"You stupid-" He pushed her down onto the ground, hearing her land hard on the ground he yanked the rope once again, making her scream in pain.  
  
"Yea, you can scream now! I'm sure no one will hear you!" He took the knife out again, "My Usako…my sweet, sweet Usako." He trailed the knife over her exposed stomach, pressing down harder every inch. "My wonderful…" I pressed the knife harder, breaking her skin, making her bleed. He smirked and watched her wince in pain, "…Usako."  
  
His smiled widened as she begun to whimper, then slowly started screaming.  
  
"M…"  
  
Blood began to rise from the first letter.  
  
"…I…"  
  
More blood and screaming.  
  
"…N…"  
  
He begun to laughs as her screams grew louder.  
  
"…E."  
  
The blood from the letters and down her belly unto the leafs under her.   
  
"Mine…so beautiful. Forever and ever."  
  
"Ma-Mamoru would never do that to me. He loves-"  
  
She wasn't able to finish her sentence, his hand connect to her cheek. "SHUT UP! DON'T EVER MENTION HIS NAME AROUND ME!"  
  
One second the her t-shirt was on her body, the next moment, it was gone, ripped off her body.  
  
"Keep those damn eyes open, you're going to WATCH ever single thing I do to you. If you shut them," He put the knife on her throat. "you will never see your Mamoru again."  
  
'Like you ever will…"  
  
'You are mine, now and…'  
  
He laid is body on tope of hers.  
  
'…forever.'  
  
~*~*~  
So? Please Review 


	4. Rodents and Spiders

I didn't want to update until my year anniversary at fanfiction.net on the 14th, but then I was like naw! So here you go!  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Tomoyo stood up as he buckled up his belt after hitting the unconscious girl with it one last time. He crouched down again to pick her up, and throw her half naked body over his shoulder. His ice-cold eyes seemed to kill the plants before him, as he walked in a straight line.  
  
Soon, an old wooden cabin came into view. He wood seemed to be black with age, dirt, and mildew. He came to the cabin, and opened the dark wooden door and his presence was met with strong odors, from the old cabin itself and the dead rodents inside the cabin.  
  
He kicked a few rats, raccoons and some rodents he could not even tell what they were, out of the way. In a room near the back, there was a mattress, not bothering to clean off the dead daddy long-leg spiders he tossed her unto the mattress. He took the remains of the rope and tied her to the strong part of an old and rusted pipe.   
  
Before he left, he covered her with a hole infested blanket. "I'll be back, my love." Then, walked into the woods towards the road.   
  
~*~  
  
"Mamoru, what do you mean 'Tomoyo'?" Ami tiled her head sitting down next to him.  
  
"I-I don't know! I just saw…Usagi screaming then…Tomoyo, with a knife. I just do not know! What does that image mean?"  
  
"Isn't he the guy you work with?" Mrs. Tuskino asked while wiping her red eyes.  
  
A nod from Mamoru was her answer.  
  
Mr. Tuskino who was standing in the window let out a long tired sigh. Mostly frustrated at the police they had called earlier, she had to be gone for over 24-hours. "Shouldn't this Tomoyo guy be at work?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Then, go there and get him. If-"  
  
He could not even get the rest out before the door was opened and shut. Mamoru was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo stood at Mamoru's desk, looking at the pictures of Usagi, an evil grin was plastered on his face. "You ARE mine Usagi…"  
  
He turned and went to his desk, sitting down and began some work. Right as he opened his book, the door opened and there was Mamoru and some ladies he had seen before at the cafe.  
  
She pasted on a smile. "Wow, surprise party? It is not my birthday."  
  
"Shut the fuck up Tomoyo! Where is Usagi?"  
  
"Usagi? I thought you would know. After all, she is your girlfriend isn't she?"  
  
"She is missing you bastard."  
  
"Woah! Missing?" Now a shock expression. "When?"   
  
"She was with you last night!" Lita yelled.  
  
"Listen, chick! I just dropped her off at the raven haired girls temple."  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"You…picked Usagi up?"  
  
"Yes…and…?"  
  
"My girlfriend was in your truck?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm going to kick your ass!" Mamoru lunged at him, tackling him to the ground.  
  
The only thing on Mamoru's mind was to kill him. However, he didn't get the chance soon he was off of Tomoyo.  
  
"Mamoru, stop. He'll get his don't worry.' Rei said as they pushed him out of the office. "Trust me Tomoyo, you will."  
  
~*~  
"Hmmm?" Usagi muffled as she looked around at her surrounding. Her eyes caught something black on the wall. It was as if someone had nailed a wing on the wall. Then is moved!  
  
SPIDERS!  
  
"HMMMMMM!" She moved around panicking the rope rub her skin raw. Her eyes caught other things. Rats and bugs. Then there was blackness, she fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~  
So? REVIEW 


	5. No one can hear you scream

Tomoyo slammed the pizza box and six pack of Coke onto the table sending dust out everywhere. The turned around angrily looking down the hall into the back room. Slowly, he walked towards the room touching his busted lower lips. "Damn the Chiba Mamoru…" He snarled, but then smiled as he look upon Usagi. "Damn him to hell…" He ran his fingers over her face, trailing the path of dried tears. "He'll pay for hitting me…" 

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi was slowly wakening, hoping it was Mamoru touching her. But a painful slap to her cheek brought her to reality.

"Didn't I tell you not the say his fucking name around me!" Tomoyo stood again, "Do I have to teach you another lesson?" He threw off the blanked covering her, then his eyes came to the scars on her stomach. His eyes went from the scars back to her face. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear.

"You turn me on so much when you're scared…" He whispered, crouching down again, brushing his lips to her quivering ones. "You're so sexy." 

Once again, he sexually took her poor and beaten body….

^*^*^

"Haruka-san! Making the wall into Swiss cheese is not going to help us find Usagi-Chan!" Setsuna, yelled at the leader of the outer senshi.

Haruka stopped hitting the wall of their house, sighing angrily. "Kuso, we just brought this house." She turned to Michiru. "Gomen, koi."

"It's ok, we are all upset over this." She turned to the group of inners. "Where's Mamoru." She questioned, realizing their future king was missing.

"He dropped us off here…Maybe he's going to go and look for Usagi." Minako shrugged, petting Artemis slowly, then sniffled.

"Oh, Mina-chan don't cry anymore…" Artemis licked the hand of the young girl. "We will find Usagi, we have to. Keep in mind, Chibi-Usa is still here."

Slowly everyone nodded. 

Haruka stood there cleaning her fist, once bright red and starting the burise from hitting the wall. "This Tomoyo…Are you guys sure? Because I will kill him, I swear."

^*^*^

Usagi stared at the pizza which was only half eaten, out of the corner of her eye she watched Tomoyo grab another piece from the box as the drank from the can of Coke.

"Come on, ai. Eat." He said between bites.

"I hate olives…" She looked at the black circles on the pizza.

"Well, I love them. So, you will have to learn to love them, sweetheart." 

She picked up the pizza and took another bite, quickly dropping the piece back on the table. "Disgusting."

He was chuckling, "You shouldn't be so picky, you don't know when you'll eat again…" He put her half eaten piece back into the box, closing the lid. 

*

Weeks passed before Usagi was 'allowed' to go outside the cabin. She swept the cabin porch, mainly in one spot as he mind began to wonder.

'Mamo-chan, I miss you so much. I love you…please come find me. He took away everything I had with me, I don't have my communicator or brooch. Nothing. I'm so lonely. Minna, please find me.

^*^*^

__

It had been almost a month since 15 year old, Tsukino Usagi went missing. Her supposed kidnapper recently went missing we police gathered evidence against him. This included, a whole room in his home covered with pictures of the missing teenager. Eto Tomoyo, 26, is around 6 foot 3, or 6 foot 4. He has dark brown hair and eyes…

Mamoru shut off the television running his fingers through his hair. He felt as if he would cry again, but he knew he was all out of tears. Walking out on the balcony, it seemed that all of Tokyo was covered with pink and white ribbons. Turning away his eyes met the picture of him and Usagi in the park.

'Usako, are you yell? Is he harming you? Remember I love you, and I will find you…'

^*^*^

Tsukino Ikuko , placed another card neatly on her daughters bed. The room was filled with flowers, cards, balloons and candles. Opening her daughters closet door, she gripped the first piece of clothing, bringing it up to her nose, hopping to get some sent from her daughter. Dropping the sleeve of the blouse she shut the door of the closet and walked out the room, shutting the door silently. She walked into the room she shared with her husband, and laid on their bed letting the tears fall silently from her eyes.

^*^*^

Tsukino Kenji rubbed his temples, as he claimed out of his car. Inside the house, he took off his shoes and went up stairs. He paused at his daughters door, smiling softly at the bunny. Sighing he went to he and his wife bedroom. Seeing his wife one the bed crying, the gathered to woman in his arms letting her weep into his shirt.

^*^*^

Michiru sighed at her painting and cursed at herself, yet again she had began painting a picture of her hime. Placing down her brush, she sat the painting with the others. She and all of the other senshi reached a dead end on the search for their lost princess…

They made it through countless battles together coming near defeat but never giving up. There was no way this was going to defeat them, day and night they searched, day and night they cried…But, no one was giving up.

^*^*^

"Morning Usako." Tomoyo, rolled over and kissed his sleeping beauty, who laid there still and unmoving. He laughed to himself. "You're going to have to open up to me, you know that right?" His only answer was a grunt and Usagi rolling over, her back facing his.

Grumbling he got up and tossed something to her.

"Nani?" She asked blinking. 

"Call them. Say anything stupid and I'll kill you…" He took out the gun he had recently bought. 

"Are you serious…?" she gripped the phone in her hand looking down at it.

"About killing you or you calling your family? I'm serious about both…"

She looked up at her captor, and back at the phone. Slowly dailing a number….

^*^

Shingo, raced to the phone, glancing at the Caller ID, only to see Private Caller on the small screen. 

"Hai? Tsukino resident, this is Shingo."

__

"H-hey little brother, how are you doing?"

Chocking on his on spit her tripped over his own feet as he raced to the kitchen where his parents were. "Usagi! Is this really you? This better not be some sick joke…" At his sisters name his parents eyes widen.

__

"Iie, it's me…I promise."

"Oh, Kami! Usagi! Where are you! Are you okay?" He saw his father run out of the room, and heard him running up the stairs.

__

"Hai…I'm fine…"

"Usagi-chan?"

"Oh papa? How are you?"

"Usagi-chan…you're alive…" Kenji's voice started breaking, as he spoke and came down the stairs.

"Usagi, I'm giving the phone to mom, ok?" Shingo, gave the phone to his mother, who shakily took it.

"My baby…" She whispered into the receiver.

__

"Mommy…Gods I miss you!" Usagi began to cry hearing her mothers sweet voice once again.

"My baby…" Ikuko repeated this time with tears. 

After a few moments of talking about Usagis friends and family…Usagi avoiding to answer the question 'Where are you?' Usagi asked what she knew she shouldn't…

__

"Hows Mamo-chan? Please tell him I still love him!" She said quickly, she next thing her parents heard was her yelp and a loud bang noise, then the phone going dead.

"Iie…Usagi!"

Usagi screamed in pain, holding her right leg which was bleeding. "I told you not to say anything stupid! But you did! You said HIS name…" Usagi continued to scream in pain ignoring Tomoyo.

"Scream! Go ahead and scream…No one can hear you…."

"Itai!" Usagi hissed, looking up.

Up into the barrel of a gun


End file.
